Crazy for This Girl
by blurry-blurb
Summary: A cute little one-shot where Draco Malfoy talks about how he is crazy for a certain someone....D/G


**A/N: It feels so nice write something after SO long. This just popped into my head when I was listening to the song. I am not sure if all you will like it because I was up writing it all night, and once I was done with it...I put it up without revising. So forgive me if there any faults. I hope you all like it. Just a sweet one-shot from our very own Draco's POV. Now on with it...**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me. The characters all belong to J. K. Rowling and the song Crazy for This Girl to Evan and Jaron.**

* * *

Crazy for This Girl

* * *

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But shes changed my mind_

I, Draco Malfoy - seventh year Slytherin, heard her laughter float across the Great Hall and looked up from my plate. There she was, as always, sitting with Granger. From the look of Weasley's red face, I'm assuming that they're making fun of him. Its her favourite timepass. I smile and shift my gaze back to my plate when a loud noise makes me look up again. Weasley's stormed off. She's laughing again. I can't help throwing my head back and laughing at the scene. Impossible to imagine, I know. It baffles me too. How can I, Draco Malfoy - The Ice Prince, be showing any emotion? How can I be laughing so freely, so openly? But I am laughing. And this is not the first time. In fact, I've laughed quite a lot by now. And I've cried too. Not many times and not in front of everyone. No, I've just cried twice, and in front of her and only her. She taught me how to cry.

As a child, I was taught not to cry, it was showing weakness. But she told me that sometimes, its necessary to cry - to know how important it is to be happy and laugh. Like it's important to fall only to rise once again. That was also told to me by her. And now I see what she meant. Its important to taste bitter in order to know how sweet feels.

And I don't know how, and why, but she has changed me. She has changed the way I think. She has changed my mind.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl_

Its been quite some time now since I've liked her. In fact, I more than liked her. You don't think about a person all day if you just like them, do you? No, I'm sure I more than like her because not a single moment passes when I am not thinking of her. What would she say to this? How will she react when I tell her this? And I know I've got you wondering again. But just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I'm not a normal human being. I feel insecure and nervous too. But only when it comes to her. She's got me wondering what she thinks about me. And she's got me thinking about her constantly.

We both know each other very well. I can tell what she's thinking merely by glancing at her. Same goes for her. But I am sure (and thankfully, too) that she doesn't know how I feel about her. I see her look at me but her glance doesn't hold any question, any doubt. She looks at me just like she looks at her other friends. Obviously I am more special to her, being her best friend and all, but a friend nonetheless.

I wonder if she's figured it out, I am crazy for her.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

I was devastated after my father had been sent to Azkaban. And I had been furious too. I remember I had promised Potter that I would take revenge. But somewhere deep down me, I doubt had settled. If Voldemort was so powerful, why was my father, his right hand, in Azkaban? Why couldn't he free my father? And where would following Voldemort land me? Questions kept haunting me for days and months. How I would have given away everything just to know what was right and wrong! I was hating myself, for doubting everything my father had taught me, for doubting what was truth for me! Snape had then answered all my questions. I remember feeling surprised that he was a spy for Dumbledore, a double agent. But I remember feeling unsure that everything I had been taught was wrong. I then remember hating my father for teaching me wrong. But after the inner battle that carried on for days, I remember feeling the happiest in ages too. I was finally free. Free of my father's control, free of Voldemort's fear, and free of everyone else's expectations and wishes. I was Draco Malfoy for the first time in my life. Not Lucius Malfoy's son or future Death Eater. Just Draco Malfoy. I joined The Order as soon as I could

And then The War started. The grown ups fought in the battlefield, and the young ones and Hogwarts students helped The Order by working with Snape making potions, and helping Madame Pomphrey with the injured. The big blow came when my father escaped Azkaban along with the others. They had instantly reported to Voldemort and had been sent to the battlefield. Lupin had come back bloodied that night, worse than the others. There was a parchment attached to the front of his robes. "Hello, dear Son," it said, "Hope to see you soon." I could hear and see him through the cold, stiff words he had written. Those two lines had become a part of my numerous nightmares.

I was partnered with her, making potions for Snape. It wasn't easy because even when I had left the ways of my father, to me she and her family was low and poor. They were still the same penniless people to me who had no class and no manners. So, when we were supposed to be working as a team, we were fighting. She was a pauper to me and I was a snob to her. But with time, things changed - we changed. The truth of our situation forced us to work together civilly. That was just the beginning. Trying situations brought us closer with time. We went from being civil to being friendly. And then from being friendly to best friends. And today, to me, she is more than a best friend.

I wonder why it took me so long to understand my feelings for her. I wonder why I didn't realise this earlier.

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

So now when I see her laughing with Granger and Lovegood, I know that I can push aside all my fears and accept it to myself. I know that I am crazy for her. And I know that now, I can go up to her and tell her.

"I'm crazy about you, Ginny Weasley."

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if shes figured out  
Im crazy for this girl_

**A/N: Please click on that tiny button there and let me know what you think of it...Reviews Please...!!**


End file.
